


The Weirdest Things Happen at Night.

by soggyworms



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: M/M, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael Mell, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggyworms/pseuds/soggyworms
Summary: Jeremy was appalled when he saw the message he received from Michael. Did he dare reply?





	The Weirdest Things Happen at Night.

 Jeremy sat there, lying in his bed. He was bored, per usual, there was nothing to do but take interest in his goddamn ceiling. He was about to consider pulling his sheets over his head and just calling it a night. That was until his phone lit up, catching his attention from the corner of his eye. He gazed over at the device, reaching over to grab it off his nightstand. Narrowing his eyes at the light the phone was admitting, he unlocked his phone. He noticed that the notification he received was from the Text Messenger app. He clicked on it, the text he got was from Michael. At 3-fucking-A.M. his best friend Michael sent him a message at this ungodly hour. He clicked on Michael's contact.

 

_mellinhell: ur gay_

 

_Heere.and.Queer: no ur gay_

 

_mellinhell: haha ur right_  

**Author's Note:**

> this is a parody of every text fic please don't beat me


End file.
